Blog de usuário:StevenLazuliBlue/Unberth5
''Serie Unberth - Episodio 5 : A Perfeita 'thumb|left|284px'Apos Aquela Missão . estavam andando : Chelse , Sens , Pensamento e Orgulho na * Woods of Horror * e para iluminar a noite . Sens atira fogo da boca e vira uma lanterna , e Orgulho faz uma cara...' '''Orgulho : ARG... * TOSE * que cheiro horrivel..!' Chelse : ah.. Você se acostuma.. e o cheiro do fogo do sens.. foi uma maldição que causou o cheiro.. Orgulho : ah.. Uf.. como sabe!? Chelse : eu passo muito tempo com ele.. principalmente na casa dela no quarto onde me mostra umas fotos e.. Sens : estamos quase chegando ate a rainha.. Todos andam ate o castelo , e durante o caminho varias gosmas negras . que eram as gosmas da luta do dia anterior , e ate que varias marcas de sangue na gosma . e simbolos estranhos , e ate que ve varias arvores negras e o reino ... com muita gosma e correm para o castelo e perguntam Todos : OQUE ACONTECEU!!? Sra.Bluenth : Voces!... que bom que chegaram , acho que a alma banida passou por aqui.. junto com pablo e não sei.. mais ... uma sencação . Pensamento : ah e facil tirar essa gosma... Pensamento usa o poder , e a gosma do reino some . mais a dos outros lugares nada . e acaba fazendo um cheiro horrivel para orgulho . cheiro de comida podre e fica reclamando e pensamento nem aguenta , o mimimi dela mais não fala nada.thumb|left|258px Sens : bem.. so queriamos saber disso e.. Orgulho : AAAAAAAH!!! Meu deus... um concurso.. ii Pensamento : que escandalo viu... ''' '''Orgulho : NINGUEM TE PERGUNTOU NADA! Pensamento : ah... nem ligo .. mais tomara que tenha a melhor comida do mundo... que e a.. Pensamento e Orgulho : Batata Frita! / Macarrão! Orgulho : oque! voce gosta mesmo dessa porcaria da batata frita.. Pensamento : bem sim.. pois e bem gostosa.. e .. Orgulho : eu ganho de ovce no concurso e tambem.. macarrão e melhor! Pensamento e Orgulho ficam brigando e chelse tenta impedir e sens.... so olhando tudo enquanto come pipoca como se tivesse gostando , e ate que vão embora para casa. e as 2 almas se preparando para a noite chegar e arrasarem e treinando a musica e a dança . e ate que as 05: 00 as almas forçam os amigos para irem ver elas Chelse : urg... minhas patas doem.. andamos por quilometros... onde fica isso , ÉM!? Orgulho : ja estamos chegando.. NÃO É NERD!! Pensamento : vamos parar de brigar... eu so quero , me divert.. Orgulho : Acha que vou cai nessa pegadinha!.. '''thumb|left|286px'E Finalmente chegam no palco . e depois :' '''Orgulho : ANDA!..Urg que demora..' Pensamento : PARA DE GRITAR! Orgulho : Os(a) Fracassados(a) começam.. Pensamento : eu...bem.. Pensamento dança sicronizado , um tipo de balé e fica dançando e orgulho rindo e a musica : Pensamento : WHOU! IÉ...! minha vida... estilosa(o) sou! agora arrasando estou e meus amigos a luta começar contra o MAL! e.... Orgulho dança um tipo de dança , balé com uma musica pesada meio funk e Pensamento odiando pois ela ne... odiava musicas com um som meio funk.. e canta : Orgulho : ei Garota (o ) saia daqui agora.. porque não janta lixo e sai do meu caminho Horrorosa.. Publico : UOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Pensamento : então... e hoje.... sua Cadela Metida a Besta. Cachorra! não ligo pra suas palavras pois eu sou poderosa e vou acabar com voce.. e então sai agora com sua lixuosa... Carroça Sens : UUUUUUUUUUUUUHH! MANDA VE GAROTA Uma batalha de rap junto com dança , começa e ate que as 2 brigam e 1 puxa o cabelo da outra e chuta e uma guerra começa entre 1 dança ate que as luzes todas se apagam.. menos a do palco . e uma sombra negra escuro.. era A Alma e o Pablo thumb|lefte chega Chelse no palco e era A Alma e a Alma era Chelse e ficaram confusos mais chelse teria sido sequestrada e virado a alma . e a alma lança varios raios fortes e uma rajada , e o palco sendo destroindo . e sens atira osos e rajadas e pablo com os chifres , faz como escudo . e chora lava e a lava vira bolhas , e atacam. e um terror e Pensamento e Orgulho tem que ficarem juntas. Orgulho : desculpa Irmão.... vamos atacar! Pensamento : como quizer... Irmã! As 2 acabam juntando as marcas especiais , e formando uma guardiã de luz e ataca e uma batalha acontece . e um incendio , e ficam ainda no fogo lutando ate que chelse e ferida . e socorrem ela , e a alma faz uma maldição e some e pablo não satisfeito conta para chelse : Pablo : adeus..... Irmã... Pablo some e uma explosão . mais as 2 irmãs ( pensamento e orgulho ) saiem vivas assim como chelse e os outros.. e chelse confusa com o que pablo disse mais chora de alegria derrepente.. e fala : Chelse : irmão.... não se vá... 'Curiosidades' *'Orgulho e irmã de Pensamento' *'Orgulho chama Pensamento de como : Menina ou Menino . pois .. Pensamento não tem genero.. não e menino e nem menina.' *'Pablo finalmente revela para chelse , que e irmão dela.' Categoria:Entradas em blogues